Completion
by TwiTFotVcontest
Summary: Giving someone the one thing they can't have? Bella offers herself up for the ultimate act of friendship. Entry for The Fruit's on the Vine TwiFic Contest.


**Contest Entry for The Fruit's on the Vine TwiFic Contest**

**Title: **Completion

**Pairing: **Edward x Jasper

**Genre:** Friendship/Family

**Summary: **Giving someone the one thing they can't have? Bella offers herself up for the ultimate act of friendship.

******Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"I'll do it."

Both Jasper and Edward look across the table at me with faces that scream _'you're crazy__,__ Swan'._

"What?' I shovel another handful of nachos into my mouth and shrug my shoulders.

"What?" Jasper mimics my movements in a sarcastic way, and if he hadn't been one of my best friends for the past 25 years, I'd probably want to slug him.

"Little Bird, you can't just drop a bomb like that and expect to not explain it." Edward, ever the peacemaker.

I finish chewing on the chips in my mouth, so as not to spew cheese and tortilla across the table.

"Hear me out. I'm just saying, instead of sitting here talking about picking some random female and hoping they're telling you the truth concerning their medical history, why not use me? You guys have known me since diapers; the outlook on me having kids of my own is terribly dim. Why not let me do this for you? Whip up some sperm soup and get me a turkey baster. Let me be the oven for your bun." My crude humor seems to come out at the worst times, but I believe I've gotten the point across.

They both silently stare at me with their mouths open. For two of the most attractive males I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, it's not a good look for them, so I take the pointer finger on each hand and push their mouths shut.

"You would do that? Like, seriously? This isn't something you can agree to do and then back out in four months. You need to really think about this. We're talking being pregnant, birth, and then just handing over the baby."

I look back and forth between the two men I have called my best friends since we were born. Our parents were their own version of the "_Central Perk_" crew. So when all our moms got pregnant around the same time, we were all pushed together from birth. Luckily, we all got along just fine. We lived through a lot of rumors as the years got on though. By the time we were in high school, the guys were gods, and I was the one who had daily rumors about threesomes and nightly orgies. I mean, really? How odd is it for a female to be friends with two guys and NOT have a sexual relationship? I will admit Edward was my first kiss, but it would never ever end up as anything more. And that would be because of one simple fact. Edward and Jasper only had eyes for one another.

There was always a lingering _something _going on. I just never questioned it, and it wasn't until we hit our freshmen year of high school that they each acted on it. They've been together ever since. Coming out to our parents was the easiest part for them to do. Dealing with high school pressures? Not so much. They weren't really truly open with their relationship until we all left for college.

And now, ten years later, the thought of them having kids had became the subject of late. They had been bouncing around the ideas of surrogacy and adoption for the past month. After checking into timelines and fees, etc., they had decided on a company to pick out a female to implant with their sperm and hope for the best. Their biggest problem was they each wanted to be there every step of the way of the chick's pregnancy, and it was a hard thing to deal with. All the local females did not meet their "requirements," they said.

So I decided to take one for the team, so to speak. I broke up with my last boyfriend six months ago, and I'm not even interested in having kids of my own. My job as a writer will allow me to take whatever time I need for a pregnancy. So why not give my two best friends the one thing in this world they want?

"Well damn Bella, this is huge." I see the tears pooling on the bottom of Edward's lids, and I feel the need to squash it immediately.

"No. Uh-uh." I wave my finger around. "None of this shit. If I'm gonna do this, that means this is one of our last nights out in this bar for nine months, so let's drink up and start planning tomorrow." I lift my beer bottle, and both guys follow.

"To Bella." They both toast as our bottles clink.

* * *

As Jasper and I stumble into our apartment later that night, we're both still reeling from Bella's offer, but the copious amounts of alcohol we've consumed since then have helped greatly. It has also made my loving boyfriend be very...well... loving if the sucking occurring to my neck is any indication.

My head falls against the wall as my body surrenders to the feelings his mouth always invokes in me.

"Fuck, I have done nothing but think about this all night long." The mumbles drift from Jasper's mouth as he talks into my neck.

I can't help but laugh. "Really? All night long?"

Jasper huffs out a laugh. "Okay, maybe not all night." His face emerges from my neck and his heavy lids meet mine. "Are we really gonna do this?"

"Yeah, I think we are." My lips quirk at the thought.

"Were gonna be daddies."

My hands find the buttons of his shirt and pop them one at a time. I push it off his shoulders, and he follows it down to the floor. I can't move as I watch him pop the button on my jeans. He silently pulls them off my hips and my boxers follow. Jasper grasps my length, pumping once before his eyes flick up to my face.

"You're gonna be one daddy I'll definitely wanna fuck."

All I can do is gasp before his mouth engulfs me completely.

* * *

Sitting in the doctor's office the next week actually makes me a bit nervous. When she starts spouting off about tubes and injections and all sorts of other scary terms, my eyes grow huge.

Before I can stop myself I have to interrupt the doc's spiel. "Can't we, I don't know? Just do it the good ol' fashioned way?"

Both Edward and Jasper's mouths gape at me. Yeah, they just keep doing that. With faces like that you would never know they even graduated college.

"Well, yes, Bella. That's always an option. But I thought maybe it..." Dr. Hale trails off as her eyes bounce between me and the couple sitting at my left. Dr. Hale is actually Rosalie Hale. We went to high school together, and she knows our history. I'm probably confirming every rumor she's ever heard by asking that question.

"Bella. I mean, yeah, we could. It's just..." Edward's doing his nervous stutter. I almost feel bad.

"What we were thinking of doing was actually each doing a sample and having them pick a random one for insemination so we wouldn't know whose it was."

"Oh, okay." I nod. It does make sense, and this is their plan after all. I'm just the oven for the cooking. "That sounds good. Let's do that." I look back at Dr. Hale.

"Well, okay then. I have an opening next week. Let's get you scheduled and get you pregnant!"

Now those are words I never thought I would hear in my life.

* * *

I stand in the doorway of the bathroom, rubbing the towel over my just showered hair as I gaze at the sight on the bed before me. Edward's long legs clad only in a pair of basketball shorts, his chest bare, glasses perched on the end of his nose. He concentrates on the laptop perched on his lap. It gives me a chance to simply take him all in.

His hair is wild and tousled from running his hands through it a thousand times a day. He hasn't changed much over the years. His features have simply grown manlier.

Every day I grow more and more in love with this man. I'm just hoping the next phase in our life can begin soon. I grow more and more antsy as each day passes. I know Edward feels it too, but he's always had a better poker face with his emotions.

As always, he knows I'm thinking about him, and his eyes bounce to me. The smile that graces his face is my favorite. It's my smile.

"Hey, babe. Good shower?" He closes his laptop and places it and his glasses on the table next to him before opening his arms to me. I drop the towel, flick off the light of the bathroom, and crawl up the bed towards him. I lay little kisses from his abs to his neck before finally planting one on his perfect plump lips.

"It was nice. Work's been hell."

"Aww, my poor baby. Here, roll over, and I'll give you a massage."

"Ahhh, reason I love you."

"What, my massage skills? Are they really that great?"

"No. Those magical hands." I wiggle my eyebrows for effect.

He laughs at me as I land on the bed on my stomach, stretching my arms under my head and settling in for some much needed relaxation.

Just as Edward crawls over to straddle my thighs, his phone rings on the table next to his laptop.

"Ignore it!" I mumble into my arms.

Edward laughs but leans over to see his phone. "Oh wait, it's Bella."

I hear him pick it up. "Hey, Bells. This better be good. I'm about to do the dirty with Jasper, and you're interrupting us."

I snicker, knowing her reaction would be somewhere in the wanting-to-know-details spectrum.

"Okay, wait. Let me put you on speaker."

I turn partially over and rest my head on my hand to pay better attention. My eyebrows scrunch in question, but Edward simply shrugs back.

"Okay, Bells. You're on speaker. What is it?"

"Well, boys, just thought I would see if you're more into pink or blue because it looks like your super sperm did the job. You're having a baby."

Swan's typical ramble almost makes me miss the point she's trying to make.

"What...wh...what? Bells, are you serious?" Edward's able to find his voice before me.

"Serious as four peed-on sticks? Yeah, I most definitely am." She laughs.

"Oh, my god." Edward can't stop smiling, and I have yet to even utter a word. It's happening. It's really happening. Everything we wanted is culminating in this single moment. Edward and I simply stare at each other in wonder.

"Are you two bitches crying yet or what?" Swan's always good for breaking up a moment. But the tear-filled laughter that fills the space is all the answer she needs.

"Okay, okay, well you two continue with your celebration. I'm going to call Dr. Hale's office and make an appointment for the confirmation. But I think it's safe to say congrats, boys. Love you guys."

We respond with our thanks and return our love before promptly hanging up the phone.

I'm not sure how long we spend just staring at one another. Our life flashes before my eyes. Everything we've wanted. Flashes of poopy diapers and playing in the park. It's a wonderful vision.

"And I get to share it with you," I whisper.

Edward must be able to see and feel the same, because next thing I know his body is on mine, and in a tangle of laughter and kisses, we get to the celebration.

* * *

The whole beginning of my pregnancy seems to be going smoothly.I dare say I'm enjoying it. Who wouldn't enjoy being able to eat whatever you please as long as you use the excuse "it's for the baby"?

The guys are so overly protective, which probably should annoy the piss out of me, but I hold it in because I know this is something they have been wanting for a long while. I just figure how I would personally act if my greatest wish came true and I guess they have a bit of leeway in the over-protection department.

The only issue with the pregnancy so far is that my doctor thinks I'm measuring a bit "big," in her opinion. I really have no clue what that means. Yeah, I felt huge, but I just figured I'm, you know, _pregnant_. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel.

So, because of this issue, we're now sitting in the doctor's office waiting to have an ultrasound done to see what's going on in there.

Both the boys are with me, giddy as can be. They're getting to see their little nugget, so both are floating on cloud nine. They chat above my head as I zone out to the picture of kittens on the ceiling.

Dr. Hale enters with a nurse, breaking their chatting up.

"Well, how about we get a look at this little one? What'dya say?"

I lie back, get comfortable and lift my shirt. I can tell both guys are having a hard time not touching my stomach, which is something I have had to get used to. Sure, we have always been touchy friends, but that consisted of hugs and cuddles on movie nights. For the past 13 weeks, one or more of their hands has been on me at all times, I swear. It's sweet in their own way.

The nurse starts moving the little tool thing all around my stomach, and the doc points out places to take measurements. I'm not even sure what's on the screen, but I'm figuring she will explain it at some point.

I look up at each boy, and they don't even seem to care that it looks like a fuzz on the screen. They're happy as can be.

As I turn back to the doc, her face changes, and she murmurs, "Well, lookie there. Just as I figured."

She keeps pointing things out, and at this point even I'm getting a little perturbed. I figure the boys are lost in nugget lala-land, and it's up to me to ask the questions.

"Uh, Doc? You wanna explain that?"

Dr. Hale looks at me like she's forgotten I was even there.

"Oh, yes. Well, we figured out why you're measuring so big."

Two hands clamp down on my shoulders as each guy waits for her words. "Is everything okay?" Edward nervously asks.

"Well, see if we back out the picture a bit we are left with this."

The picture on the screen zooms out a bit, and the picture actually takes shape and makes a baby. Well, it actually makes-

I start laughing.

"Oh, god. You have got to be kidding me."

Edward and Jasper's heads swivel between my hysterical giggles and Dr. Hale's smirk.

"Anyone wanna clue the dads in on this?" Jasper's got his frustrated voice on. As much as I want to tease him, I know it's wrong.

Doc looks at me. "You wanna tell them the good news?"

"Well, Jasper, you're looking at your baby."

"We know that, Bella. What's so funny then?"

"Well, you're not only looking at your baby. You're apparently looking at your baby's sibling also."

I look up at the guys to take in their reaction. They look at each other with wide eyes before they focus back on the screen. I'm all but forgotten when they come around the table to get closer.

"But, how...why...I mean, how...but..." Ahh, my lovely Edward has a way with words.

"Well, it would seem one of you boys' super sperm was REALLY set on doing its job." My snickers have died down but haven't left as I sit there and watch them tilt their heads back and forth at the screen.

"Well, I would agree with you there, Bella. But I think what Edward is asking is why, at last month's appointment, did we only hear the one heartbeat?" Jasper asks as they both look at the doctor.

"Well, gentlemen, sometimes with twins, if one twin is sitting in front of the other when we try to get a read on the heart we will hear the closer one. Especially at that age the beat is so low anyway, it was no wonder we missed Baby B," Dr. Hale explains. It makes sense, but still, I'm carrying twins! When I agreed to do this for the guys I never even considered that more than one baby may be coming out of me!

"Oh, you two SO owe me after this."

They each nod while looking over the pictures Doc printed out for them.

* * *

This blows. This blows A LOT. This blows overgrown monkey nut balls.

Have I mentioned to you this blows?

I hate pregnancy.

Okay, really I don't. It's the fact that I am currently 27 weeks pregnant and have been restricted to strict bed-rest for the past two.

Bed-rest to my two captors means not moving from the bed I occupy unless it's to go to the bathroom. I am allowed a few laps around the room a day, but I think that's just because they're afraid I will get bed sores if I don't.

Really, I can't give the guys much grief. When I began having pretty painful contractions, it freaked them out a lot, but luckily the doctor was able to stop them. Hence the birth of the bed-rest.

The guys have been super attentive and really sweet. I'm just hoping to keep these little ones in the oven as long as possible so that in the end it's all worth it.

I huff a loud breath that flutters my lips as I contemplate life once again.

"Aww, what's the matter, Bells? Am I not entertaining enough for you?" Edward laughs as he lies back on the pillows next to me. His hand reaches out and gently rubs on my protruding stomach.

"Babies hurtin'?"

"Yeah, A is on one hip while B is in my ribs. I swear they're running out of room, Edward."

He tries to look at me sympathetically, but the man went to college and is smart enough to know better.

Edward scoots down until his face is even with my stomach. "Hey, you two. You settle down in there. Your godmother is trying to keep you in there so you can grow strong enough, but you're not making it very easy." He scolds his children and then begins humming the lullaby he's been composing for them. And of course they immediately settle. The man is destined for this.

As he continues rubbing my belly, I think he's lost in his thoughts until he looks at me.

"You know I don't think we have really truly thanked you for what you're doing, Bella."

"Oh, stop. It's all in a day's work." I try to play off the emotion before it gets too deep.

"No, really, Bella. When you chose to give us one baby, that was huge. But when we found out about the other, it completely changed the game, and you've been great about it."

"Well, you know, to thank me, we could find out the sexes so at least I could sit here and shop online for them," I try to bargain.

The guys have decided they're going with all gender neutral themes and being surprised for the birth. "It's the last real surprise you can have in this world, Bella." Jasper's words, not mine.

Part of me understands, but then the other part of me is stuck in the bed and wants to shop for babies!

"You know Jasper wants it to be a surprise. But between you and me I wish we knew too."

We smile at our shared secret and go back to doing what we were doing. You know, resting...in a bed...Have I mentioned how bored I am?

* * *

I hear small grunts coming from down the hall as I walk closer to Bella's room. I'm headed to bed, but checking in on Bella is part of my nightly routine. I tap on the door as I push it open. The only light is coming from the lamp on the night stand. I can see Bella sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to me.

"Hey, Bells. Everything okay?" I move into the room as a groan comes from deep inside of her. I round the bed so I can see her face. What I'm met with is a look of pure pain. Her hair is damp from sweat.

"Oh, Jazz. I don't know what's wrong. I was sleeping, and suddenly there were pains down low." Her face twists up as what I am now assuming is a contraction courses through her. Her hands reach up to my forearm, and I can see her trying to hold a whole lot in.

"EDWARD!" I yell towards the open doorway, hoping he hasn't fallen asleep yet and will hear me.

"Okay, Bella. This is what we're gonna do. We're gonna get some pants on you, and we're gonna head into the hospital and get checked out."

A look of sadness crosses Bella's face as I mention the hospital. "It's too soon, J. They can't come. I've been working so hard to keep them in!" She looks like she could go into hysterics at any moment, so I try to keep my voice as calm as possible to not make it any worse.

"Bella, you listen to me! You have been wonderful holding these babies in. You're at 36 weeks tomorrow, hun. They are fine. I'm tellin' ya, they are just fine." Just as I finish speaking, Edward's flushed face appears in the doorway.

"What's going on?" His eyes bounce between me and Bella curled over the side of the bed.

"Bella's got some pains, so I think we need to go ahead and head into the hospital and get her checked out, okay?" I try to keep my voice as flat and calm as possible for Bella but widen my eyes in emphasis at Edward, hoping he gets the importance of what is going on.

Edward nods. "I'll go warm up the car. Meet you guys downstairs."

"Okay, come on, Bella. Let me help you up." I let Bella use my arms to help pull herself off the bed. No sooner does she take one step away from the bed before a warmth engulfs my foot.

Bella freezes and stares at the ceiling. "Jasper, please lie to me and tell me I did not just pee myself."

"Well, Bella, I don't think I have to lie. I don't think you peed yourself. I think your water just broke." Her head snaps up as wide eyes look at me.

"Hope you're ready, 'cause I think it's time for some babies." I can't help but smile at her.

* * *

I thought bed-rest sucked? Yeah, I hadn't given birth yet. Let alone given birth to TWO babies.

But it's all worth it as six hours later I look over at the two men on the couch next to my bed—a little bundle in each set of arms. Edward looks at Jasper's bundle as Jasper looks at Edward's. Their little family is really too cute for words. Elizabeth Isabella Cullen-Whitlock weighed in at a healthy 4lbs 11 oz, while Charles Masen Cullen-Whitlock came in at 5lbs 2 oz. Even though they were only 36 weeks old, Dr. Hale promised both of them are perfectly healthy, and after a few tests to rule anything out, they should be able to go home right on schedule.

My heart feels full at what I was able to bring into this world.

I gave my best friends the one thing in this world they wanted.

I gave them happiness, love, a family.

I gave them completion.

* * *

**Host's note: Please show the author some love by submitting a review. Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at TwiTFotVContest.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Public voting: August 26, 2013 to September 13, 2013.**


End file.
